The invention relates to a plant for the continuous production of tubular or hose-like articles of synthetic material, especially corrugated pipes for draining purposes, comprising an extrusion apparatus having the synthetic material supplied thereto via a feeding means, a forming device series-arranged to the extruder, preferably a mold chain, which is driven by a driving means, a driven coiling machine series-arranged to the forming device, for coiling up the extruded articles on reels or the like, and a source of electrical energy to supply the extruder, the forming device and the coiling machine with energy.
Such a plant for the production of corrugated pipes for draining purposes, for example, is known. The extruder continuously extrudes a hose of a predetermined diameter which is accommodated by a mold chain, wherein a corrugation is formed in the hose and the necessary cooling is effected at the same time. With such mold chains the mold halves or dies are respectively arranged in a loop and pivotally connected with each other, said loops being normally arranged one above the other, so that the closing of the individual molds each time takes place in the center of the arrangement. Such mold chains are likewise known and make possible a continuous forming of the corrugations, while at the same time serving as a withdrawing means for the extruded hose. After having been shaped in the mold chain, the punching of holes is performed in the corrugated tube prior to being then coiled up on a drum or reel with the aid of a coiling device.
The packs of corrugated tubes produced in this manner in the form of rings are subsequently transported to the site for use, i.e. to the field or the area which is to be drained. Normally, the rings are then taken over by a drain plough continuously placing the corrugated drainpipe in the ground without any interruption. The drainpipes suffer from a drawback insofar as they require a transport volume of an extreme order of size. For this reason they are normally transported by special transport vehicles. In countries and areas having a good infrastructure the transport of coiled-up corrugated pipes hardly poses any problems and may be accomplished at reasonable expenditure in terms of transport costs. Problems, however, especially occur in places where there are neither any roads nor ways, and if there are any, they are in a bad state, such as for instance in southern countries and, in those regions, especially in desert areas. On the other hand, in an effort of opening up wilderness and desert areas, in particular, draining measures are taken for desalting puroses, for example. As, now, these areas can hardly be travelled on with the usual transport vehicles, the supply of drainage pipes to these areas constitutes an almost insurmountable problem.